


5 Times Red Kissed Sans

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5 times 1 time, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bara Red, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Dubcon, Kisses, Kisses on the Hand, Kissing Owies Better, M/M, Major Illness, Protective Red, Romance, Small Sans, Tall Red, kiss on the forehead, sanses and stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: And 1 Time Red Told Sans "i love you."





	1. Kissing it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/gifts).



**1.**

 

The first time Red kissed Sans they were only a little older than babybones.

Sans wandered around the perimeter of the playground, looking for someone to play with. He'd never been to the park before and though the colorful constructs looked like fun to play on the number of strangers, parents and children, kept him away.

He glanced back at the bench where his father was glancing at his phone and then back up every now and then. Wingdings looked startled when they made eye contact but smiled softly, waving with an encouraging nod toward the playground.

Sans smiled and waved back before regarding the other children with anxious eyelights. He nervously hopped into the sandpit and summoned his courage to approach some of the kids.

A few failed attempts later and Sans shuffled over to the newly abandoned swings, still swaying from where the two cat children had jumped off at their mother's call. He sat down in one and kicked his feet sadly. Everyone had been nice enough, but no one had wanted to deal with a new kid.

They were all older kids too, taller and faster. Sans lifted his short arms and legs and frowned, letting them drop. He was just too small, even for a kid.

His father had promised he'd make friends today, that he was meeting with an old friend from when he was a babybones and that they were bringing their son to the playground too.

Maybe his father's friend's son would like to play with him?

Sans swung himself on the swing, watching as the other children continued to play until he heard someone call out to him. Any hope that it might be a friendly face disappeared when he saw a group of three monsters walking up with angry scowls on their faces. Sans nervously tried to stop the swing without too much success, his shoes barely scraping at the well-worn depression underneath him.

Two rabbit monsters who looked as if they might be siblings grabbed the chains on either side of the swing, stopping any lingering momentum and nearly sending Sans from the seat.

The taller darker blue bunny shook the chain in his hand, "Get off! We wanna swing now!"

Sans kept a tight grip, not because he wanted to be defiant but because he was afraid of falling off. The younger bunny began shaking the chain as well.

"Get off! Get off!" They chanted and Sans loosened his hands, intending to hop off and run to his father and beg to go home, when two hands planted themselves on his back and pushed hard.

Sans landed on the sand with a cry and quickly pulled his left knee into his hands, feeling the sting of tears in his sockets. He peeked over his shoulder and saw the third kid, a lizard of some sort, cackling and climbing into the now empty seat.

"Aw, lookit the little baby skeleton cry. You're such a loser!" The lizard laughed, preening as his buddies laughed with him.

Sans brushed at his sockets, not wanting to be a babybones or a loser but unable to help the continued buildup of tears as the laughter continued.

Sans wanted to go home. His knee hurt and no one here wanted to be his friend and now he was being laughed at and he just wanted to go _home_.

"oi!" A growl erupted somewhere behind him and Sans ducked his head, curling into a smaller ball in case this was another bully. "what do yer think yer doin'?"

Sans started shaking his head, ready to explain that he was leaving and he'd let them play on the swings when a pair of beat-up sneakers ran past him, heading straight for the three bullies. Sans looked up, shocked, as the kid stormed up to the swings and pulled the dark blue bunny away from the second swing they were just getting into, growling when their brother took a step forward.

Any bravado the bunnies had drained away when the other kid, another skeleton Sans realized when he turned his head to expose the red glow seeping from their sockets, pointed at them then toward the gaggle of parents grouped at the benches and said something a little to quiet for Sans to hear.

The bunnies exchanged quick looks and then nodded quickly.

"get." The new kid growled, crossing his arms.

With their ears pinned back, the bunnies ran toward a matronly looking rabbit monster. The younger one stopped a few feet away and then looked back at Sans, mouthing a little ' _sorry_ '. Sans couldn't do more than blink before they were off, scampering after their brother.

"Come on, Red, we were just having some fun."

Sans looked over to see the new kid, Red, had approached the lizard. Climbing to his feet and careful to keep his weight on his right leg, Sans wavered in place. He took a wobbly step backwards when the lizard kid shot a glare at him.

"It's not my fault he's a weakling." The kid spat.

Red stepped in the way, his big black jacket with its bright red hood completely blocking the lizard from sight, "knew yer were a bully, never said nothing 'cause yer only picked fights with the bigger kids. didn' know yer liked pickin' on the little ones when i wasn' 'round."

"It's none of your bu-"

"it is when yer pickin' on a friend o' mine!"

Sans could only wonder at the other skeleton proclaiming such a thing. Were they friends? He couldn't remember ever meeting another skeleton monster before.

"now get goin' 'fore i tell on yer to yer momma!"

"You a tattle-tale, Red?" The lizard sneered, but Sans could see the nervous shift in his expression as he glanced over at the parents now gathered around the rabbit monster and her two sons. Sans looked back to see Red glancing over his shoulder, sockets trained on his scraped knee which had just begun to bleed sluggishly, before he looked back over.

"yer hurt a little one, Sal, and if yer don' leave 'im alone, i'll tell everybody." Red said firmly.

Sal finally seemed to realize the trouble he was in as Sans tried to dab at the bruised bone with his shorts.

"Y-Yeah? Fine t-then. I'm going. See you losers later." He muttered as he jumped off the swing and booked it with his head held low, disappearing into the playset.

Sans sniffed to himself, wincing at the slight sting of the fabric on the scrape. He felt tired now that the bullies were gone and though he was thankful for Red's help, he still wanted to go home. Beat-up sneakers shuffled into view and Sans looked up.

"hey, yer okay?"

Sensing no mocking or otherwise angry hints in his question, Sans nodded silently. Red came a little closer and Sans wondered how old Red was, the other skeleton was at least a few inches taller than him.

"still bleeding?"

Sans glanced down and gingerly removed the corner of his shorts that he had pressed over his scrape. Beads of red immediately began to well up and Sans didn't even get the chance to nod when Red swore under his breath.

Sans gasped at the bad word and nearly said something about it. Instead his scolding got caught in his throat as Red hefted him up into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Red's head, kicking his legs slightly and feeling very much confused.

"woah, easy Sans! jus' gonna put yer on the swing." Red laughed, and Sans pouted.

"could have told me." He bopped Red on the top of his skull with a fist but settled down and was still as Red lowered him onto the swing's seat.

"lemme take a look, kay?"

"kay."

Red knelt down, eyeing the scrape and Sans winced when he rubbed his thumb under the bruised area, "hmm… don' look that bad _tibia_ honest."

Sans giggled, making Red look up with a wide smile, "that was _humerus_." The smile widened and Red snorted with a bark of laughter.

As their giggles and laughter died away, Red reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fist of band-aids, the ones coated in weakened healing magic, "one of these oughta work 'til yer dad or mine finds us over here."

"our… dads?" Sans sought out his father on the bench he'd been at before to find him gone. He must have made some sort of sound because Red grabbed his face and forced him to look back down.

"don' worry. told the bunnies to tell their momma to tell our dads." Red waited until Sans nodded and then released his skull to plaster a big band-aid across the scrape. It flared a bright green for a moment before it dulled, leaving the band-aid a deep green color. Sans knew that meant it was beginning to heal and sanitize the wound underneath it. The color would fade as the magic did. "yer dad and mine, 'pparently they were good friends as kids. dad told me to find yer when we got 'ere."

Sans felt a little dumb for a moment. Red was the friend that his father said he'd meet today! He smiled, he liked his new friend already! Oh, he hoped that Red liked him too and wasn't disappointed that he was… weak, or a loser, or whatever those bullies had called him. It didn't seem like it, Red had defended him after all, but Sans hoped Red would be a good friend. Sans would do his best to be a good friend too.

"there. that feel better, Sans?" Red said as he finished smoothing it down.

Sans nodded quickly, "yeah! it's good!" He flexed his leg to prove it but the jolt of pain at the stretch made him grunt and curl his leg back.

"aw… here. dad taught me a trick of my mom's."

Sans watched through the well of tears that came from his stupid attempt to appear strong as Red ducked his head and pressed his teeth to the band-aid softly. He recognized the action. Kissing owies to make them feel better.

It still ached and a small stain of red was showing through the band-aid's center but Sans would swear years down the road that it felt better right then and there.

"thanks, Red." Sans whispered, feeling a swell of happiness in his Soul.

Red chuckled, sitting back on his haunches, "gotta look out for my bud, don' i?"

Sans beamed.

 

 

When their fathers finally got wind of what had happened, they immediately set out to look for their boys. They would find them, Sans riding on Red's back, running about the sandpit, grinning and playing as though they'd known each other for years. The green band-aid on Sans' knee and their sons' joy kept them from calling out and they settled on the rubber border of the sandpit, watching attentively as they resumed their conversation about the new house Red's father had purchased just down the block.

 

 


	2. Kiss on the Hand

**2**

 

_The softball was thrown no harder than an underhand toss._

_It was like any other game of catch with the other kids on the block. Everything was normal. Red was zig zagging all over the lawn, making sure to pass to their little brothers who insisted on playing with them. There were no set rules but it was obvious that the skeleton brothers were on a team of their own._

_Red had thrown the ball towards him, just a pass, no real strength behind it._

_He'd clasped his hand around it, already intending on passing it to Papyrus who was jumping up and down with the brightest smile…_

_… and instead his hand and forearm hit the grass._

_Sans looked down at his limbs, watching the strange ghostly stretch of blue magic still connecting them to the rest of his body. The other kids were silent for all but a moment before there was screaming and panic._

_Sans only felt numb and fell to his knees from a dizzy sort of realization that he was staring at pieces of his arm that he could no longer feel. He felt Red sitting next to him and assuring him that everything was okay as another strange popping sound precluded his humerus disconnecting from his shoulder._

_Feeling dizzy and faint and he thinks he can hear his father calling out his name just before-_

 

Sans wakes up to a very familiar white ceiling.

Blinking wearily, he sighed and very carefully moved his hand until he found the plastic square button he'd let go of while he was sleeping. Pressing it once to alert a nurse he'd woken up, Sans resigned himself to once more waiting for someone to help him with everything.

With a speedy promptness born only out of doing the same thing every day, his morning nurse arrived with a kind smile and cheerful, "Good morning, Sans! How was your night?"

With no intention of telling her what he'd dreamt, remembered, he grinned, "dunno. slept right through it."

She giggled and Sans' grin softened. She was always a good audience.

"Alright, well, let's get you sat up and I'll bring you some breakfast."

It was a smooth process now. Sans lifted himself the meager amount he could so she could switch his pillow and then the nurse raised his hospital bed just enough that he could still be considered lounging but still eat and not drip anything on his tank top. She checked the IV stand and the bag of bright purple liquid hanging on it. The medicine dripped along steadily where it soaked into the patch placed on his Soul, slowly filtering it directly into his magic.

"How does the patch feel today?"

_uncomfortable. suffocating. my Soul feels like it's being squeezed and i don't like it._

Sans wanted to say that. But he had said that already when the patch was newly administered. The doctors had all nodded sympathetically, his father had apologized with sincere regret in his sockets but told him that those sensations were normal.

So instead he said, "s'okay."

The nurse nodded happily and straightened his sheets and tidied up the flowers by his bedside table. Sans smiled at the little bouquet. Papyrus had asked for a flower from all their neighbors' gardens and brought them for him to brighten his day. Sans made sure they were as well tended as he was.

"Are the blinds alright?"

Sans glanced at the window, the bottom pulled up a quarter, just enough to tell the time of day without blinding him with sunlight. He nodded and the nurse departed with a promise of delivering breakfast soon.

The silence left behind was not as overpowering as it used to be. He'd had nearly two years to get used to it.

He was so sick of this. This entire situation.

His right hand flexed weakly and he only sighed at what used to make him burst into tears. He couldn't even form a fist. He couldn't lift himself out of bed or wave to his brother or father when they walked in. All he could do was lay in this bed and pray that his bones wouldn't suddenly fall apart while he was awake.

At least if he was asleep, he hoped, he might not notice it happening.

 ** _It_** being his sickness.

BMD.

Brittle Magic Disease.

It had confused and frightened him when he'd woken up nearly a week and a half after the day he'd been rushed to the hospital. His father had sat down and spoke to him, explaining exactly what BMD was and what it meant for Sans from that day forward.

His health had never been the best even when he was a babybones but it had been steady. This development had come out of the blue.

Sans' magic was strong, his Soul having been noted as remarkably strong at birth, but the juxtaposition was that his body wasn't as strong as his magic was. It was this combination that had created the problem.

His body could not properly support the weight of the magic he was capable of, too small and too young. So, the magic had no choice but to continue to well-up in his Soul. Then once the magic had become far too much to bear, to protect itself his Soul forced the magic out into Sans' body whether it could take it or not. Like a balloon filled with too much air, Sans' body could only suffer this strain for so long before giving out on itself. Hence his bones slowly beginning to disconnect.

Either way, he realized, either his magic would snuff out his Soul or his magic would take apart his body.

It was a death sentence.

Sans felt strangely okay with it after the initial shock. Not that he wanted to die, no he still wept in the middle of the night for the years he would no longer get to experience. It was just that, with no known cure, he would rather be okay and savor what was left then to drown himself in rage and despair.

His father was doing enough of that for both of them. Sans was young but old enough to know the difference between a medical doctor and a scientist doctor. No matter what he said, he still could not drive that look of self-loathing from his father's eyes.

_{How… How did I not see this abomination of a disease killing my son? All this time… if I had only noticed sooner…?}_

Sans wished he could convince his father to just accept what had happened, to be 'okay' _with_ him. He almost had once. But when he'd weakly patted his father on the arm goodbye, back when he had more strength to spare, Sans had seen his father's eyelights stare at his missing right pinkie and ring finger. They'd done their best, gotten to the hospital as fast as they could but those two phalange had disintegrated in the ambulance on the way over.

Not even the knowledge that Wingdings' swift and efficient actions that day had saved most of his son's hand and entire right arm managed to dispel the guilt.

The last time he'd seen his father for more than five minutes had been one month into his hospitalization, in-between surgeries that he himself overlooked if not participated in.

_{I will fix this my son. I will make you well again. I promise you.}_

_"… just take care of yourself and Paps too, pop."_

Now after nearly two years, Sans was more resigned and calm than ever. Mostly because he was often asleep now-a-days.

He woke up in the morning, would eat, then let his secondary doctor examine his bones for any signs of extreme weakness, and promptly sleep until lunch. At dinner, it would be the same routine.

His childish energy had long run dry and sleep was his best chance at staving off the inevitable. Everything in his life was about prolonging his life or making it easier to make sure he was as healthy as could be. He had to wear a tank top and shorts in order to expose as many bones to examination without pulling or pushing too much of his body. He had sensors stuck to his Soul and skull, one even plugged just inside the rim of his socket after he'd woken up one morning with no sight in his right socket. His eyelight had reignited but checking it was now part of the routine as well.

Routine.

Routine.

The creak of the door opening didn't stir Sans, sure it was his secondary doctor come to complete the next step in the routine.

"Sans?"

Sans' gasped, jerking weakly and looking toward the door, "Red!"

Red grinned toothily at him, lugging a bulging backpack over one shoulder. Sans looked hopefully over his shoulder. It was still morning, right? Which meant that it was the weekend? How had he missed that? Maybe he was losing track of the days now. But that didn't matter! If it was the weekend, then that meant Red had brought Papyrus and Edge with him.

When Red kicked the door closed behind him, Sans was confused.

"Red?" A thought occurred to him, "you're skipping school again?"

His friend shrugged ruefully as he took the empty seat by his bedside. Sans sighed but found himself woefully unable to help smiling. Berating Red about it would just lead to hopeless circles of round-about answers and jokes. Plus… he couldn't be upset about Red's impromptu visit.

Red kept him awake for lack of a better explanation. Sans felt so exhausted all the time but when Red was around, Sans tried to stay awake so he could spend another minute talking and being alive. His friend, his best friend, never failed to entertain.

Everyday after school, or in cases like this when Red seemed to think skipping was a better idea, Red would show up with homework that they would do together.

"not gonna let yer fall behind, buddy. when yer get out here we're gonna be in the same grade again." Was Red's vow.

As it was, Sans couldn't even hold a pencil steady so Red filled in the copies of his worksheets in with his exact words. Afterwards, when Sans became to tired to talk, Red would ready from his textbooks. Interrupted by Red's personal opinions and rants, but they were informative and Sans dedicated as much as he could to memory.

Just because his body had failed, didn't mean Sans' brain did.

If there was no homework or they'd finished early, Red would share some stories about what was happening with all their friends. Friends who had come in the car load for the first few weeks before slowly disappearing.

It hurt but Sans decided it didn't matter. Red always came back and that was enough for him. And he had Papyrus and Edge to look forward too as well.

Today was no different from any other day. Red was reclining in his seat, astronomy book propped open on his lap and reciting the trivia facts from the latest chapter he'd read aloud.

"Red?"

Red turned the page, "yeah?"

"… when i get out of here… can you show me the constellations?"

Sans could hear Red straightening, the squeak of the chair moving closer. He turned his head weakly as he felt warm bone brush his hand, the contrast in temperature another _chilling_ reminder of his condition. Red was looking at him seriously.

"fuck yeah, Sans. absolutely."

Sans laughed wetly, cursing the rawness in his hope and wishing he could brush his sockets dry, "l-language."

Red's grin trembled and looked broken but he laughed too as he lifted Sans' limp hand and pressed a feather-light kiss to the remaining fingers.

"i don't blame you." Sans whispered, again. He would say it over and over until Red believed it.

Red bowed his head, gently, almost reverently placing his hand down onto the sheets again. He didn't say anything else and Sans pretended not to notice the tears dripping onto the bed.

Eventually, Red managed to look up with a smile and wordlessly collect his book to start reading again.

Sans listened quietly.

This was the best way to fall asleep, after all.

 

 

 

 

Sans would manage to fall asleep only to be abruptly awoke by his father bursting into his hospital room. Red was gone, though the astrology book was resting underneath Sans' hand. He curled his fingers around it as much as he could as he glanced at the blinds filtering soft moonlight.

Despite the time or the shock, Sans would be thankful for the privacy the night gave them.

Looking worn and exhausted in a way Sans could never remember seeing his father as, Wingdings stumbled to his side and smiled as he told Sans that he'd discovered a way to regenerate his magic. It would require a daily injection until Wingdings could stabilize it into a full cure but that meant…

That meant in a few short weeks, Sans could go _home_.

Sans had unashamedly burst into messy, sloppy tears and his father had leaned down, pressing a skeleton kiss to his forehead, the cool feeling of tears splashing onto his skull. They'd wept in joy together for who knew how long. Sans had been sure he'd Dust staring at the cold white walls of his hospital room. To go home was more than he'd dreamed of.

 

Tomorrow he thought, leaning into his father's gentle embrace, he would tell Red and they could make plans to see the stars; this time with no tears.

 


	3. Kiss on the Forehead

Sans was pretty sure that the cup in his hand was, in fact, spiked.

There was no other explanation for the dizzying way the room spun or his inability to walk in a straight line. He bumped into the wall and took a moment to catch his breath, squinting through the dark room alight with glow-sticks and retro strobe lighting.

Bodies moved hypnotically together and he wondered why so many of them seemed to merge together in his blurry vision.

"Hey." The laughing voice beside him shouted, "Maybe you should go find Red, huh Sans?" A light nudge against his shoulder nearly sent Sans to his knees but he managed to use the wall to stay standing.

Blearily looking up, he vaguely recognized Red's friend, Doggo. That's right, he had come with Red to this party being thrown by his friend. It was a high school party and he'd only been able to attend because Red was apparently a 'big part of the crowd'.

Although he had been eager and curious about the party, it had been a little intimidating to be around so many older people and knowing none of them except Red.

Despite their best efforts, Sans hadn't managed to pass two whole grades after recovering from his Brittle Magic Disease. He _was_ only one grade behind and as such he was the only middle schooler here.

Red's only rule on the way here had been that if Sans wanted to drink anything remotely alcoholic, Red would get it for him and then handcuff them together.

After asking if Red even had a pair of handcuffs and receiving a crooked smirk wide enough to be an answer he assured Red he wouldn't touch a drop. Alcohol was one of the things that his father had warned him about overdoing, if he chose to drink it at all, because it might interfere with his medication. A cup wouldn't hurt but Sans hadn't been interested in it before and still had no desire to drink any.

Regardless, Sans didn't stray far from Red the entire night and Red must have realized he felt a little uneasy because he'd thrown his arm around Sans' shoulders and rarely let him go. He got to listen to a bunch of stories and a really nice pair of dog monsters gave him some pointers about graduating to high school.

He'd saved the name Toriel in his phone after Dogaressa told him about her struggles with planning her future and how Toriel, a counselor, had helped her get started on a career track.

And he'd been able to spend time with Red, nestled up against him the entire time.

It had been really nice.

Two hours into the party and Sans had finally finished his solo cup of fruit punch, checked and vetted by Red to be pure. Red had been in the middle of an arm wrestle with Dogamy, his girlfriend cheering him on, and a small crowd had begun to form.

Sans decided to sneak away really quick and grab another cup and be back before Red noticed. Neither Red or Dogamy were giving in the slightest, so Sans figured he had a few minutes.

It was the first time he'd ventured into the neon lit atmosphere on his own. Sans knew he'd been heading in the right direction for the snacks and refreshment table set up in the kitchen when he was accosted by Doggo grabbing his arm and hauling him aside.

Doggo was clearly drunk, Sans could smell it and all he wanted was to shake the tight grip loose but as a large buff horse monster corralled him on his other side, he could only shuffle nervously in place. Admitting that all he wanted was another cup of punch resulted in Aaron being sent to grab him a drink and Doggo kept his grip firm.

Like magic, Aaron turned away and then turned back with a cup, grinning widely as he all but pushed it into his hands.

Sans hadn't wanted to drink it but at that point he'd been all but herded into a corner. The heavy stares from Doggo and Aaron burned into him until he began to sip at the cup. It'd tasted slightly bitter but it was also a different color so he'd guessed it was a different flavor.

Until his vision had begun to blur and a strange warm feeling spread through his bones. A slightly giddy smile formed as the judgmental stares turned into wide grins and small nudges back the way he'd came.

"Sans!

Startled, he blinked rapidly and a befuddled, "huh?" slipped out.

Doggo gave another hearty push toward the living room, "Go find Red!"

"Come on, man, let him go. The girls are back there. We did our part for him, now let's get some of our own." Aaron snorted, already dragging Doggo and both stumbling back down the hall.

Sans watched them go and then looked back toward the living room.

Red. Right. How long had he been gone?

Using the wall as a guide, Sans made his way down the hallway toward the living room. The room still spun a bit but he made it without tripping over his feet. Arriving, he stopped and his first thing he looked for was Red at the coffee table where he'd been arm wrestling with Dogamy.

Sans slumped against the wall when he found no sign of his best friend. Dogamy was still there on the couch just behind the coffee table and Sans might have gone over if not for the fact he was nuzzling noses with Dogaressa.

That was how dogs kissed, Sans realized with a slow blush on his already flushed face. He averted his eyes and began to shuffle down the wall, keeping to his trusty guide as he cast hazy eyelights into the dark and neon lights.

Maybe if he was lucky-

"Sans!"

Red would find him first.

Sans turned around and was swept up into a hug. Red's growly whisper was loud in his ear, "there you are." He sounded so relieved that Sans felt a pang of guilt for not saying _something_ before he left.

"hi Red." He murmured and held him as well, hoping to soothe his friend, and Red released a sigh that Sans could physically feel, held so tightly against him. So close, Sans marveled at the height that Red had. He was barely touching the floor with his toes and his skull was still only tucked under Red's chin. He would never achieve such a size but… this was nice. And warm. When he was set down, his legs had forgotten was standing was like and he wobbled, "w-woah."

A firm hand steadied him, "Sans?" Red began, suspicion lacing his tone, "where'd yer go, buddy? thought i told yer to stay close tonight."

Sans raised his solo cup, "i ran out of punch. you were doin' that wrestling thing… didn't want to interrupt." Red looked slightly chastised at that but Sans saw a dark look quickly gathering when his eyes landed on the cup. Looking inside it, he realized, "oh. i, uh, drank it already." Sans looked back up with a frown, "i don't think it was punch. it tasted weird."

Red gingerly takes the cup and sniffs at it. Anger sparks his eyelights brighter but Sans glanced back over at the couch, previous thoughts coming forward.

"Sans, who gave this ter y-"

"have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"what?" His tone is odd, stunned and almost nervous and maybe even a little angry still. Sans points over at the pair of dogs still nuzzling each other lovingly on the couch. "oh. uh… well…"

Sans watches them as Red fumbles over his words. ' _they look so happy. i wonder what it's like…_ ' An idea hits him all at once and he turns to Red eagerly, "Red! can i kiss you?"

If he were stunned before, he looked downright dumbfounded now. Red stared down at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Sans took the opportunity to really look at the fangs Red had been born with. He had his own, but they were much smaller and slightly curved, not at all as impressive as Red's.

"i've never kissed someone before." He said, trying to explain his sudden desire as he pulled at Red's jacket. He could never overpower Red but it made his intention clear.

Red didn't budge, standing stiffly. He closed his sockets briefly, and when he spoke it was strained, " _Sans_ , stop."

Sans could see the torn expression and he wanted a kiss now more than ever. He got onto his tiptoes, leaning into Red to get closer, "come on, come on~. please."

"nope, no. this ain't right." Red said quietly, almost to himself, but he sounded resolute. His mind made up.

Sans could see his chance slipping away and tried one more time, almost whining now, "nooo, trust you. kiss me?"

Red stares at him with wide sockets and then any conflict clears as he exhales deeply. Leaning down, and holding Sans down by the shoulders, he says with a wry smile, "an' that's why i won't." Sans pouts, confused and disappointed but quite aware of the fact that he had been turned down. Red chuckled and Sans squeaked as he is picked up and held bridal style. "come on, sweetheart, let's getcha home."

Sans snuggles into Red's arms, still oddly upset over not getting his kiss but no where near enough to resist Red's warmth. He hears Red's name being called, drunken pleas to stick around, but Red strode through the crowd with little trouble and right through the open front door.

The pounding music is duller once they are outside and Sans relaxes further, humming under his breath to the fading beat. They reach Red's truck and Sans lets Red manhandle him into the passenger seat and secure his seatbelt. When Red steps back, Sans looks up with a smile. One that Red doesn't see because he's glaring down at his hands and then back at the house party.

Sans follows his gaze and swallows against the bad feeling curling in his Soul, and his stomach, and his head. Guilt. Sans had promised he wouldn't leave Red's side. He'd promised not to drink anything, at least without letting Red check it. He'd gone off on his own and then he'd gotten drunk and Red must be so angry.

Tears splashed on his balled-up hands and his breath hitched in a sob. Something that Red noticed immediately.

"aw, hey… hey, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Red dropped his voice low, as comforting as the hands that gently brushed away his tears.

"a-are you mad at me?" He managed to say between sobs. "i-i broke my p-promises."

A hand steered his skull to face Red and even through the tears, he could see the grin on his face. Crooked and warm and familiar. "at yer? nah, never."

Sans sniffed, feeling foolish but hopeful that it was true. Red brushed under his sockets with his thumbs and after a few minutes of comfortable silence where Sans slowly calmed down and his sockets got heavier.

"hmm… still want a kiss?"

Sans nodded unsurely, head fuzzy. A clink against his forehead makes him blink and Red pulls back with a great, big smirk. And ruby dusted over his cheeks. Sans giggled at the sight and watched Red roll his eyes, but closed the door with an air of satisfaction. Red rounded the truck and slipped into the driver's seat.

He pulls away from the curb as he turns on the radio to a classical station, low volume, and the heater quickly warming up the interior. Sans leaned back in his seat, enjoying the pleasant tingling where Red had kissed his forehead and put up no fight as sleep slowly claimed him.

"… heh… good night, sweetheart. don' worry. i gotcha."

 

* * *

 

Doggo: _hey, red, saw u heading out with ur date. kid can't hold his beer, can he? ur welcome and have fun. ;)_

 

That single text had brought Red back to Doggo's party.

He'd been halfway home after dropping Sans off. Doctor Gaster had thanked him profusely for looking out for his son and Red had nodded with a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't deserve to be thanked. He'd failed Sans, promised to keep an eye out and protect him. From whatever it was that he might need protecting from.

The gut-wrenching worry that had hit him after winning the arm wrestle was vivid in memory. Finding Sans a similar memory of relief. Until he'd noticed signs that in the ten minutes they'd been separated, someone had given Sans alcohol and tricked him into drinking it somehow.

His urgent desire to twist that person's neck and equal desire to get Sans home to his father who would be able to handle any negative reactions to Sans' injections had been turned upside down by Sans flushed, adamant begging for a kiss. His first kiss that he wanted Red to give him.

And he'd wanted to say yes. Give him his first kiss and make it a good memory for both of them.

Trust you.

Red took that seriously. Even before the admission that sent his Soul pulsing with pride, he knew the answer was no. He could never take advantage of Sans. The idea was sickening.

If Sans asked again, _not_ _drunk_ , he would consider it, talk it out with Sans, and if he really wanted too, Red would be more than happy to oblige.

The night had ended well enough for such a failing on his part and he'd headed home with a slow forming plan to find out who had given Sans, a middle schooler, alcohol.

Then his phone had chimed at him. And that fucking text changed everything.

Screeching to a halt outside of Doggo's house, he got out of his truck and stormed back into the party. He searched the darkly lit party, monsters scrambling out of his warpath. He finally cornered a football player, Aaron, and snarled, "where the fuck is Doggo?"

A shaking finger was pointed upstairs and Red climbed them with mounting fury. It felt like embers were burning in his Soul. Betrayal played a small part. He'd only brought Sans to this party because he'd thought he could trust the other monster. He'd told Doggo to keep an eye out for Sans, to make sure if Sans mistook something for non-alcoholic, then Doggo would step in.

Red checked each room, ignoring the guy who was pissing in the shower, the couple who gasped and scrambled to part from sucking each other's faces off on Doggo's bed, and when the master bedroom door proved to be locked, he kicked it in.

Doggo sat up shouting, "What the fuck?!"

Red stepped over the door, glowering at Doggo who went abruptly silent, ears flicking back. Red might have just blown up right then and there, actually seeing the piece of shit in front of him, if not for the two other occupants of the room. Two girls were pawing at Doggo on either side of him, their slurred laughter and hazy eyes clear signs that they were intoxicated.

Red lifted a hand and with a burst of blue magic lifted the girls, who made similar noises of delight, and set them down in the corner of the room by the door. Setting up a ring of red bone constructs to keep them still and out of trouble, Red focused on Doggo who leaned back against the decorative pillows a smug grin on his face. His pinned back ears proved his anxiety despite the suave tone he was trying to portray.

"Sooo… he was a bit of a lightweight, huh?"

Red clenched his fists, trembling from the restraint he was showing, "buddy. pal. i'm gonna take some responsibility here. i shoulda been watchin' a bit more careful but i coulda sworn i told yer Sans doesn't drink any alcohol tonight."

Doggo rolled his eyes, "Okay, yeah, we talked about that but come on, man! You've been all about that guy since I've met you! Figured if you got to fuck him, you might loosen up a bit. Actually come with us when we go out. Shit, man… try to do a guy a favor."

The words didn't quite make sense… until they did. Red snarled, lunging for Doggo who yelped but could go nowhere but the headboard. Grabbing the monster's jersey he shook him roughly, "yer did it on purpose? got him drunk so he'd lemme have sex with him! he's in middle school! he's my fucking best friend with a medical condition! i told yer that and yer… yer…"

Red's chest was heaving, he couldn't think through the rage thundering in his skull.

"yer a fuckin' asshole. if yer think yer getting away with this without consequences, pal, yer got another thing comin'." He hissed.

Doggo scoffed and Red reared back with a raised fit and sent it cracking against Doggo's jaw. He was pleased by the whining yelps that filled the room and dropped Doggo back on the bed.

Red turned around and saw one of the girls had slumped over unconscious. The other looked like she was about to follow suit. If he hadn't shown up… how far would Doggo have gone with them. He'd set up a middle schooler to be taken advantage of after knowing there was a medical condition that might be fatal if mixed with alcohol.

He grabbed the girls and hauled them over his shoulder. He had a few phone calls to make. One would be Doggo's parents and the other would be the girls' parents. He'd be sure to explain _exactly_ where and how he found them.

 

* * *

 

The next day Red arrived at the Gaster household with an apology for Sans who was nursing a minor hangover. Luckily it seemed alcohol was having no effect on his medication and Red felt the last of tension disappear. Asking about what Sans remembered proved quite a few fuzzy memories and when Red fumbled over asking if he remembered the kissing conversation Sans blushed.

"i remember… and thank you."

"huh?"

"you took care of me and… told me no. thank you for watching out for me."

"heh. no problem, sweetheart."

They spent the rest of the day watching one-star sci-fi movies, making really bad jokes, and sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And they both agreed that when another party came along, they would stay in. This was really more fun.


End file.
